Ningen Definition
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: —Eso es ilegal... Kennex lo miró y elevó una ceja divertida. Su voz fue dura. —Todo yo soy ilegal, sintético. Guárdate tus sanos consejos para los buenos ciudadanos, si? Slash Dorian/John Kennex, Rudy/Nico, AU


¿Que nos hace humanos? ¿Que nos define como tales? En algun cuento viejo de CF, recuerdo que sólo nosotros somos crueles. Estos son one shots, es un Universo Alternativo, basado en;  
/post/77111998959  
image/77714369180

Os presento a un Kennex delincuente, pero no por voluntad propia y a un Dorian que no encuentra que hacer, cuando se le enfrenta al lado equivocado de las cosas. O al que le han programado como equivocado.

Os presento a un Rudy que nunca ha dejado de ser un hacker delincuente, en el fondo...porque todos los científicos estamos siempre un poco fuera de ley.

-0-

**Ningen Definition**

Los sensores le advirtieron de la proximidad, en la pantalla. La marca térmica ni siquiera se movió, pese al click indiscreto de su arma.

Dorian revisó al personaje de arriba abajo, verificando una vez más la identidad; sí, REX Kennex lo miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y lasciva.

Nico (Nicola Galasso, hacker, dealer de droga virtual, cómplice de REX) saltó frente a él y Dorian casi se reprochó el descuido; el humano traía un escudo termal, que lo hacía invisible al robot y guantes de nanofibra de carbono…lo que le permitiría ahorcarlo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Dorian bajó el arma, frente a la sonrisa y los maquillados ojos de Nico, vestido caprichosamente de gabardina negra, botarras y la infaltable pañoleta al cuello, como todos los cypherpunks.

—Sujétalo, Nico… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un sintético?

Dorian conocía a REX por las holofotos y las grabaciones de su perfil; sus unidades olfativas le advirtieron de la cantidad de adrenalina en los dos humanos frente a él y se dio cuenta que vacilaban entre el temor y la agresividad…y que no dudarían un segundo en matarlo. Necesitaba grabar una confesión y con eso bastaría para que la capitana Maldonado hiciera un arresto en forma, con patrullas y refuerzos.

Notó el insulto; claro que lo llamaban 'sintético'.

Dorian era un androide, un DRN con un chip de empatía desarrollado desde el antiguo programa CHRIS y el YARN, tataranieto del joven iCub, el primer androide empático, de principios de siglo.

Era también el primer egresado androide de la Academia de Policía y se estaba ganando sus estrellas de detective a pulso. Y, por supuesto, no iba a permitir que un felón lo tratara como a un electrodoméstico de cocina, sólo por el hecho de tener ADN en su programación, en vez de binario.

De modo que se permitió sonreír, el lado derecho de su rostro destellando en el mismo azul brillante de sus ojos, contraste con la piel chocolate claro que la rodeaba.

—Pensé que los humanos ya habían evolucionado hacia mejores insultos, REX ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?

Kennex se puso en pié, poniendo en evidencia su estatura; un par de pulgadas más alto que Dorian. Traía puesta una camiseta ajustada de escamas de seda, el cabello erizado y jeans, la muñequera negra de cuero y asomaba un tatuaje de dragón por el borde de la manga derecha, los ojos verdes rodeados de kohl negro y la mirada divertida.

—No lo sueltes, Nico—sonrió el felón, acercándose al androide y Dorian tuvo la impresión de una bestia peligrosa, sensual, los labios llenos, las pupilas dilatadas y…algo no andaba bien. Sus sensores no identificaban la mezcla hormonal frente a él. REX sacó un pequeño tubo de un rosa hiriente y lo puso frente a sus ojos.

—Vamos a conversar, mi querido amigo…

Nico le dio un tirón de cabellos, bajando su cabeza hacia el frente; a un humano le habría producido por lo menos sangrado y apenas fue incómodo para Dorian, pero no dejaba de ser amenazante. Sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que su parte más vulnerable –las conexiones a su CEPROM, en la nuca— quedaban al descubierto. El pinchazo ni siquiera le dolió, pero el efecto fue inmediato; cayó al piso y apenas si los dos humanos lograron sujetarlo, arrastrándolo al sofá de la covacha.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí, pequeño androide?

Su respuesta fue inmediata; ni siquiera tuvo que procesarla y comprendió entonces que le habían inyectado alguna droga virtual –un virus, en su caso- para dejarlo indefenso. Intentó grabar a los sujetos frente a él, pero sus comandos siguieron actuando como si no les hubiera ordenado nada. Dejó caer la cabeza, desalentado.

Nico palmeó la espalda de su jefe.

—Te dejo con él, REX. Diviértete…

Y salió en un revuelo de capa.

REX (J Reginald Kennex, 38 años, huérfano, cinco condenas, hacker, dealer, cypherpunk, webterrorista, 129 de IQ, estudios de medicina y química, experto en robótica y quien sabe cuántas cosas más… no podía acceder a sus archivos, la droga lo hacía torpe y su programa antiviral era totalmente inútil frente a ella…o era la mirada del humano y el patrón de sus feromonas, no lograba dilucidarlo) arrastró una silla y se montó a horcajadas frente a él, en un despliegue sensual y masculino, escaneado por Dorian al instante, que el androide bien podía ser un montón de plástico y circuitos, pero también tenía el SyntheticSoul OS como programa director en su CEPROM y no podía evitar la empatía con el humano frente a él, así fuera éste un enemigo.

Kennex pareció notarlo y lo tomó de la barbilla —la mano enorme, de dedos largos, las uñas cortas pintadas de azul claro— mirándolo a los ojos.

—DRN, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dorian bajó la mirada, resistiéndose a responder y REX soltó la carcajada, apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla. El humano siguió hablando.

—Conozco todo sobre tu programación, amiguito. Sé que te ordenaron venir a buscarme, conseguir una confesión y regresar con pruebas ¡Que punta de ingenuos! La pequeña Sandra ya debería haberse dado cuenta que no tengo nada que ver con la gentuza que ella persigue.

Dorian alzó la vista de inmediato, frente a la mención de su capitana ¡Carajo! No podía hacer nada y ni siquiera estaba atado; sus manos permanecían laxas en su regazo, donde Nico las había dejado, como un títere al que le han quitado las cuerdas. Ni siquiera podía enfurecerse. REX lo miró a los ojos y Dorian habría contenido la respiración de haber tenido una.

El humano era indudablemente atractivo y sin embargo…

Algo no terminaba de cuadrar bien y Dorian no lograba descubrirlo; la proporción del cráneo era perfecta pero la nariz era corta y los labios hacían un contraste casi obsceno con la mandíbula, sombreada por la barba naciente. El chasquear de los dedos lo distrajo de su análisis. Era como si su CEPROM trabajara mil, diez mil veces más lento.

—Hey, despierta o… ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Dorian sacudió la cabeza; el humano se inclinó sobre él, hasta que sus labios —insoportablemente suaves— rozaron su oreja.

—Sé que tienes la misma programación de un sexbot. Y el mismo equipo. Y ¿Sabes? No tienes evidencia que llevarle a mi querida Sandra, de modo que ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos un momento de tu feo quehacer como policía y nos divertimos un poco?—la lengua que se apoyó en su mejilla era cálida, prometedora de acrobacias.

Dorian giró el rostro hasta mirar al humano frente a frente, las narices y los labios rozándose, sintiendo el aliento de REX sobre su boca.

REX entreabrió la suya y la punta de la lengua acarició su labio inferior.

Y todo se fue al demonio.

Porque efectivamente, Dorian tenía la misma programación de un sexbot…pero no estaba activa todo el tiempo. Requería de un roce específico de la misma forma que muchas de sus funciones precisaban un comando determinado. Y en este caso, el comando era quimioeléctrico y REX de veras conocía la programación y por eso sabía que la punta de su lengua activaría el 'sexbot mood' y el chip empático funcionaría exclusivamente para conseguir un único objetivo; un coito inmediato y el placer sexual de su compañero/compañera.

La risa del humano fue lasciva y franca…más cuando Dorian automáticamente alzó las manos, lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó largamente, la boca abierta, hasta hacerlo gemir.

REX se separó y silbó.

—¡Wow! Tengo que admitir que el viejo Nigel era un genio, eh?

Dorian ni siquiera vaciló frente a la mención del nombre de su creador; se lamió los labios, saboreando el ADN, sin lograr reconocerlo ¿Por qué?

REX se levantó de la silla y lo tomó de la mano; Dorian pudo darse cuenta, a través de todos sus sensores, que el humano estaba excitándose muy rápido y que sus comandos como sexbot lo obligarían a responder en la misma medida, sin poder evitarlo.

Y, pese a su diferencia de estatura, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo pegó a su cuerpo, besando su cuello y mandíbula, acariciando sus hombros y costados y haciéndolo reír y gemir al mismo tiempo.

Con torpeza calculada, el humano lo arrastró a trompicones, sacándose ambos la ropa que estorbaba, hasta la cama del rincón, forrada –como todo lo demás en la absurda cueva- de terciopelo negro. REX se sentó en ella y bajó las manos por el cuerpo del androide, perfectamente esculpido, los oscuros pezones –ahora sensibilizados por el roce…y efecto de la programación- el ombligo y el triángulo de vello púbico coronando un sexo digno de un pornstar.

—Humm… vaya que estás perfecto.

Fue turno del androide para sonreír y dejarse llevar por el humano; REX lamía la punta de su pene como si se tratase de un helado y luego, con un suspiro, se metió la gorda cabeza de hongo a la boca, chupando suavemente, en un alarde de maestría y saliva que dejó al androide temblando sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kennex, los dedos enredados en el cabello de su nuca.

REX lo soltó y se dejó caer sobre la cama, las piernas abiertas, estirando los brazos hacia Dorian y éste no perdió tiempo para perderse entre ellos, cubriéndolo de besos largos y mordiscos en la boca, los hombros y los bíceps, los pectorales, la cintura; lamiendo el ombligo y besando la cresta ilíaca derecha y el hueco donde el muslo se unía al torso.

Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que REX no tenía un gramo de vello entre las piernas…ni tampoco había un falo ni testículos donde se supone que debería.

En su lugar, los jugosos labios mayores envolvían los menores, de un rojo oscuro, el clítoris alzándose redondo y largo, en dirección al rostro del androide.

De pronto, comprendió la confusión de sus sensores y se habría dado de palos, de haber podido hacerlo.

Toda la anatomía de REX era perfectamente masculina. Pero su sexo no. Su perfil hormonal no lo indicaba como transexual. No tenía huellas de testosterona sintética en la sangre ni rastros de cirugía alguna. No era intersexual; la vulva mojada entre sus piernas no podía ser más evidente.

Y no pudo evitar asombrarse, porque sabía de los Neutros y de lo ilegal que era crearlos.

Habían empezado como una especie de anarquía, entre los transexuales del siglo pasado y como una moda de algunos Chromes; querían tener los hijos que quisieran, como los quisieran. La ausencia de sexo les daba una ventaja metabólica de hasta un 25 por ciento, en contraste con los seres humanos sexuados y por supuesto, no podían reproducirse mas que in vitro.

Por supuesto, tener un hijo Neutro era algo considerado inhumano y estaba fuera de la ley.

Y, sin embargo, nada lo detuvo a arrodillarse y hundir el rostro entre las piernas de REX, saboreando la acidez y la humedad, atrapando el clítoris entre sus labios mientras hundía uno de sus pulgares en la vagina y el otro, entre los pliegues anales.

REX abrió más las piernas, acariciando la cabeza del androide y con la otra mano, uno de sus pezones, no sin antes haberse lamido los dedos.

—Así… perfecto…uhm

—Dorian.

REX enderezó el rostro, mirándolo sin dejar de mover la pelvis, adelantándola. Dorian sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Me llamo Dorian. Así, sabes a quien nombrar…

Y siguió complaciendo a REX con una boca experta, hasta obtener un clímax que hizo gritar al humano.

Recorrió el camino de regreso hasta la boca, sobre un cuerpo jadeante y REX aceptó el beso sin abrir los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír.

Con las piernas, atrajo al androide hacia su interior y Dorian, quien conocía toda la información teórica pero no la práctica y cuyo falo era virgen, se sintió abrumado por la sensación: opresión, humedad, calor, suavidad insoportable. Gimió sin poder evitarlo.

REX notó el efecto que le hacía al androide y soltó una risita. Y tomó acción, tirando al androide sobre la cama y quedando montado sobre él, sujetándolo de las manos e inclinándose hasta besarlo en la boca, girando su cadera al mismo tiempo.

Dorian sabía que su piel y todas sus áreas sexuales estaban cubiertas de sensores…pero no a qué extremo funcionaban; sentía que su CEPROM iba a desconectarse por sobrecarga en cualquier momento.

El clímax de ambos fue en oleadas largas; el androide perdió visión mientras REX recibía en su interior la descarga de carboximetilcelulosa, de apariencia, olor y sabor similar al semen humano…y con las mismas pegajosas propiedades, cosa que sorprendió a Dorian e hizo reír a REX.

El humano se levantó despacio y fue al baño oculto tras una puerta deslizable, mientras Dorian trataba de regular su pulso y recuperar el ritmo normal de sus funciones; REX lo miró con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se limpiaba entre las piernas.

Se acercó a Dorian y le tendió una toalla limpia, arrodillándose y limpiándolo minuciosamente, logrando que el androide se excitara de nuevo y apartara las manos de REX de su sexo.

—¿Quieres mas? –REX se inclinó y depositó un beso en la temblorosa punta del falo, erguido de nuevo—Sé que los de tu clase no tienen límite…

—No, basta… yo.

REX lo soltó y se puso en pie, desnudo como estaba y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Dorian apreció su perfecto trasero y la espalda ancha, llovida de pecas y sintió las ganas de besar cada una de ellas. El humano encendió el cigarrillo y exhaló el humo y Dorian no puedo evitar su preprogramación.

—Es ilegal fumar.

REX lo miró y elevó una ceja divertida. Su voz fue dura.

—Todo yo soy ilegal, sintético. Guárdate tus sanos consejos para los buenos ciudadanos, si?

De pronto, Dorian intentó moverse, pero no lo consiguió. El virus aún rondaba en su sistema y el sistema de purga no lograba deshacerlo, por más que había actuado bloque a bloque.

—¿Me mantendrás aquí? ¿Prisionero?

Kennex soltó la carcajada.

—¿Prisionero? Eso vas a decirle a Maldonado? Vaya, yo te sentí muy…cooperativo

—Debes tener en cuenta que mi registro principal…

—No tiene ninguna prueba de lo que hicimos, DRN. El virus que llevas encima no te permitió grabar nada. Y, en todo caso, sucede que tú me besaste primero, estabas consciente y si crees que tu capitán te tomará en serio…

—Soy un androide. Cuando le diga que usaste un virus en mi contra…

—¿En tu contra? No me hagas reír. La única prueba que tiene Sandra en contra mía es por el hecho de ser un humilde Neutro y de ello, puedes culpar a mis padres.

—Se te puede hacer una reasignación cromosómica, Kennex.

REX se enfrentó al androide y sólo entonces éste notó en la cadera derecha del humano, el tatuaje del infinito entrecruzado con el símbolo de Marte y Venus, su designación genérica.

—¿Y que te hace pensar, pedazo de plástico, que quiero que me reasignen?

Dorian se atragantó con la respuesta, sintiendo un tic nacer bajo su ojo izquierdo, su CEPROM extendiendo los límites de su Lógica Primaria y Secundaria; siendo la Neutralidad una anomalía capaz de ser corregida ¿No debería estar Kennex alegre de tener esta opción? Por supuesto, los humanos son incomprensibles y hay que ser sutil con ellos…y Dorian no lo era.

El humano se inclinó sobre él, despeinando sus cabellos y besándolo en la boca, despacio. Dorian percibió su ¿Desaliento? ¿Desilusión?

—Lárgate. Que lástima. Comenzábamos a entendernos tan bien…

REX tocó algo en su nuca y Dorian perdió el conocimiento.

-0-

Me ha sido muy difícil escribir smut, de nuevo. Espero que os agrade; dejadme un comentario, así sea negativo. Siguiente capi? En cuanto pueda; la Vida Real ha sido mas pesada que de costumbre.  
Namasté  
FA.


End file.
